


i am never leaving my room

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: quarantine sucks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	i am never leaving my room

quarantine is lonely

i never realized how much i'd miss some of the people i haven't seen

jay's questions aren't the same when he's asking them on google classroom

i miss s.p. and b.l. and d.r. and a.d. and a.j.c. (although i'd never admit it to any of them)

i can't bring myself to talk to people often

which is why the watch2gether things have been fun

i send them to r.l. and j.m. when i'm feeling up to it

but that was once ever

i don't know who keeps leaving kudos as a guest 

i appreciate it though

it's kind of selfish but it's nice to know that someone is reading this and that someone appreciates it

oh hey there's a new twenty one pilots song

it's not bad

not much like most of their music, which is refreshing

i relate to the need for confirmation like "are you sure you like me"

it's an almost happy twenty one pilots song for once

i like it

and there's no major fan t h i n g about it like the plots and stories in their albums and stuff because it's just a single

see i don't really need social interaction i have music

or something like that

i hope you're doing well

whoever you are


End file.
